Death Do Us Part
by Sugar Senpai
Summary: Sasuke has enough on his hands trying to surpass his "perfect brother" and meet his parent's high expectations. He doesn't need some weird underclassmen bugging him. And why is he the only one who seems to notice her? AU. SasuHina.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Death Do Us Part! This is my very first SasuHina and my first time posting a story on fanfiction. This story is set in an AU, and it is rated for strong language and possible inappropriate situations. I am not sure how people will respond to the story, so I'm posting the epilogue for now. It is short, but I don't want to give too much away so soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I AM MERELY JUST A FAN WHO HAS TOO MUCH TIME ON HAND.**

* * *

 **.~Prologue~.**

I _knew that the moment we locked eyes, we were meant to be. We barely know each other, but that doesn't matter._

 _When you walked next to me that day, I could feel your warm body heat on me. I'd never felt something quite like it._

 _I remember when you held my hand as we crossed the slippery wet street. Your skin was rough and soft at the same time. I couldn't understand it, but at the moment, I really didn't care._

 _We shared an umbrella together, so I could never forget the sound of your breathing as you stood so close to me. The hard drops of the rain couldn't drown you out even if it tried._

 _You walked me all the way home because you wanted me to get there safely. You asked me if anyone was home, and promised to stay with me until someone arrived. I should have lied and told you no, that no one was in the house. Then, maybe you would have stayed a little longer._

 _Before you left, you placed your large hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I know I should have been upset with such a childish gesture, but I didn't mind at all. In fact, I'd hoped that you would have done it again._

 _But you didn't._

 _You waited until I went inside, and then you left. I rushed up to my bedroom and watched you leave. I could only see the top of your umbrella, but I knew it was you underneath. The bright orange color stood out in the dark and gloomy weather._

 _At that moment, I could feel something inside of me bursting with joy. I thought about you for hours. Every time your soft blue eyes crossed my mind, my heart sped up. When I remembered how blonde your hair had been, I'd regretted not running my fingers through it._

 _I spent days trying to forget about our encounter, but I couldn't. I often found myself day dreaming about you and the way you made me feel that day._

 _After a few more weeks of thinking about you nonstop, I realized that I cared about you. I loved you._

 _It sounds silly, I know, but it's the truth! I could never mistake such a powerful feeling._

 _I was hopelessly in love with you, Naruto Uzumaki._


	2. Chapter One

**Here if the first official chapter of DDUP. Before I continue, let me make it known that the chapters probably will not be long in this story. I dislike long chapters, because they seem to drag on when I'm writing.**

 **Other than that, I am glad some of you like the story! I look forward to future chapters and what not! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why can't you be more like your brother?"

That was something Sasuke Uchiha was used to hearing. Even his own parents wished he could be more like his older brother, Itachi. Of course, after almost eighteen years of constant comparison, one would have thought Sasuke would have been used to it by now.

That was not the case.

Sasuke wanted more than ever to be deemed more worthy than his brother. He wanted, _strived_ , to surpass his brother at everything. He wanted his parents to love him and praise him in the same fashion they did as Itachi. He wanted people to acknowledge that he himself was perfect, and not just a mere copy of his older sibling.

He wanted people to love him the same way they did Itachi.

"Well, I'm sorry I fail in comparison with your _beloved_ first born." He responded, venom laced in his voice.

Sasuke watched as his mother continued to scrub the dirty dishes in the sink. Her long ebony hair was pulled into a neat bun and her long sleeved shirt was rolled up so that her pale arms were visible.

Why she was bothering with the dishes, Sasuke had no idea. After all, they had maids who were _paid_ to cook and clean for them.

"Well, maybe if you tried hard, you could be just like him. Perhaps if you got a bit more involved in school, it wouldn't be so difficult for you." She said, muttering the last part quietly.

Sasuke Uchiha did not get involved in school. Period. He didn't join clubs or any type of sport. He didn't have the patience nor the time to deal with other human beings.

That and he was positive he would receive very little support from his family.

He'd tried to play soccer once when he was around seven or eight, but his family had never shown up to any of his games. Every time he had one, it just so happened that Itachi had more important things to do that day as well, so Sasuke's needs were placed last. He eventually gave up and stopped trying all together.

All that being said, Sasuke wasn't as antisocial as it seemed. He had friends. Well, something like that. His group was small, but Sasuke still kept to himself. The only person he was remotely close to was Naruto Uzumaki, an annoying dumbass who didn't know the meaning of personal space.

"Good morning, mother."

Both Sasuke and his other whipped there head around to see a tall male standing in the kitchen doorway. His skin was completely pale and his eyes were as black as his hair that ran down his back. It was pulled in a low ponytail so that he would still look neat in his gray suit.

Now, Sasuke did not just hate his brother; he _loathed_ him. Everytime Sasuke tried in life, Itachi was there to remind him of his lack of importance and try to knock him back. It never worked, or at least not as much as Itachi had liked. Still, it hurt to be reminded that not matter how hard you tried or what pain you went through to reach your goal, you would never amount to anything in life.

Sasuke grimaced as his mother clapped her wet hands together and smiled like a crazy person. "Oh, Itachi! What a surprise. What are you doing here so early? I thought you had to be to work this morning."

Itachi made his way to the large kitchen table, taking off his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair that was right next to Sasuke. Their mother missed it, but Itachi sent a sly smile to his little brother, as if taunting him.

 _Try as you might, little brother. You will never be as good as me. I will always be better than you, and there is nothing you can do about it._

"I do, but I thought I would stop by and see my parents." Itachi's eyes slid over to his mother, then back to Sasuke. "Maybe even see if my dear little brother needed a ride to school."

As if Sasuke would ever accept a ride from him.

"Well, that was very sweet of you, Itachi, but I'm afraid your father has already left and headed to the office. He wanted to get there early so that he could speak to you. He says it's a surprise."

 _Gee, wonder what it could be._

While the two broke out in meaningless conversation, Sasuke grabbed his backpack and got up from the table. It was time to leave for school, and he would be damned if he let Itachi screw up his perfect attendance.

The dark haired boy made his way out of the kitchen, not even bothering to say goodbye to his mother. She wouldn't notice or care if he left anyways.

Atleast, not while Itachi was there.


End file.
